


Jewel Who and the 2-Faced Empress of Trickery

by julysunicorn



Series: Henna Whoniverse [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Angst and Feels, F/M, Teen Romance, alien princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julysunicorn/pseuds/julysunicorn
Summary: Set 15 years after the events of henna who, the Doctor's daughter Jewel discovers that she has bloodbending powers. She and her family travel to Republic City so she can train her newfound powers, but will the family survive the strange new place?
Relationships: OC/OC, Twelfth Doctor/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Henna Whoniverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063187





	1. In Her Blood

**Author's Note:**

> hello there everyone! c: well here we finally are, jewel who and the 2-faced empress of trickery! :D don't let the name fool you, this story will probably be a little more adult than the last (but still fall under t rating!) :( but we're finally going to continue the story of henna' s and the doctor' sdaughter jewelstone or jewel for short! i've been super excited about this but i had some difficulty getting it done, my younger brother broke my laptop keyboard and my older brother moved in with his new family, i've been swamped but everythngs going super well! c: so to make up for the massive silence i'm updating my other 2 stories as well as posting this one! c: no pressure to read the others, though! please enjoy!

chapter one: in her bloodcurdling

hi my name is jewelstone opal who. i am fifteen years old and have a special ability but i am not ready to tell you what yet. my parents are henna who and doctor who. my stepsiblings/friends are amy and rory. my grandparents are aurora, hyacitnth, ruby, onyx, the master, and the rani. i was a normal happy child until one day...

"hello precious daughter i made lunch for you" said mom.

"oh thanks mom" i said "you can leave it outside the bathroom im not done in there yet"

"ok" i heard and mom set the plate down outside the door.

i went back to shaving my legs. but i accidentally nickd myself.

"shewt," i said in my dad's accent. i reached for some toilet paper just like my pa had showed me... but my cut magically healed itself and stopped bleeding!

"what the?!" i gasped. "mom?! MOM!?"

and so it went.

that night we all had a chat about my new found ability. except rory he was eating chips.

"theah ees owenluy ohn eexplanashun" said the doctor "yew... muy daowtah... ah a blewdbendah"

"a bloodbender?" i asked "what is that?"

"eet ees samwan whew can contreul blewd. eet ees a veery powafo geeft, bat wan that neads special teeching. thankfullay, i gnoeuehw someone whew can healp as"

"who doctor" mom asked and i sighed from the bad pun.

"heah nayme ees... leen bayfowng"

"well we better get moving" said mom.

we all ran to the new tardis control panel room and dad started flipping switches and pressing buttons and running around like a mad man nothing was working.

"whuy eesent eet wurkang?!" he cried. he then got frustrated and took out his weanie. he tried to find the control over ride which required the new tardis owners weanie to be stuck inside a keyhole and he found it and shioved his pecker in but it didnt work! "DAHN EET EET EES STEAUL SET TEW THE LAST OWNAHS WEANAY!" he screamed and started banging his weanie into the controls out of frustration.

"honey dont do that, youll hurt yourself" said mom. "use me instead"

dad put mom on the control counter and started ramming her. i averted my eyes to give them privacy but rory just stared with his mouth open. dad was forcing his mancumber so far into moms subway station i was sure he could reach her small i9ntestine. she screamed in happiness and suddenly THE NEW TARDIS STARTED MAKING ITS WHOOSHING SOUNDS!

"eets feexed!" the doctor said "BUT IM SURE NOT!" he said and finished making love to mom.

i got a little sad. no one has ever asked to make love to me before. i still didn't have a boyfriend. maybe i would meat one someday?

"ohkaey, weah heah" said dad and let mom down from the controls. we left the new tardis and stepped out into republic city to find lin beifong. lots of people were walking around because it was a city and cities have lots of people (thats how it always looks when i go to one). we walked up to an old man.

"excouse mea, dew yew knoeuw wheah officah leen bayfoung ees?" asked dad

"heh? whats that sonny?" asked the old man bringing a funnel up to his ear.

"I SED, EXCYOUSE MEAH, WHEAH EES OFFICAH BAYFAOUNG"

"shes at the officers building" said the old man.

"thank yew. lets gouew" said dad and we went to the officer building.

outside the officer building there were tow lion statues eating doughnuts. we went inside and saw a middle aged woman wearing green reading some papers.

"i'll get you someday... if its the last thing i do" she said, clenching her fist.

"leen baifowng?" asked dad.

lin turned around. "doctor! its been so long!" she said and grabbed dad and dipped him and gave him a huge sloppy kiss and grabbed his winky!

"GET OFF OF HIM YOU PORKY BITCH!" cried mom and ripped lin off of dad.

"dont touch me, you crazy slut!" shouted lin.

"gerls, gerls, pleause!" dad cried. "lin, what ah yew dewang? uy brewke ap weeth yew. thees ees muy wuyfe, heanah, and owah daowtah, jouwalstewne, and owah coumpaneons, amey and rourey."

"nice to meet you, except you, henna." said lin scowling.

"likewise." said mom.

"sorrey, muy luff. i went owt weeth hah befo we got married." said dad.

"its okay honey" said mom and kissed his cheek.

"ugh so what do you people want?" asked lin

"owah daowtah has lerned she ees a blewdbendah" said dad. "we nead yew tew train hah."

"hah!" lin laughed in dads face and some spit got on him. "after everything you've done to me, you expect me to train your spawn in the art of bloodbending? get real."

"pleauyse" dad said, begging. "she has a geeft, and yoewre the owenyly one"

"you're going to have to make the deal sweeter than that." lin hissed, bending and grabbing dads tie. "i want... YOUR WEANIE!"


	2. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek another chapter of jewel who! WHERE ARE THEY ALL COMING FROM?! THE ALIENS?! just teasing, im writing them :3 hope yu enjoy!

chapter fourteen: the deal

"what!? mom exclaimed. "oh, no, you are not bartering your body for jewel's lessons!"

"eets... the owenly waey, muy luff" said dad and kissed moms cheek while crying.

"dad, i don't need to take these lessons. please don't do this." i pleaded.

dad smoothed my hair and laid his hand on my cheek. "yew nead tew leahn thees. uy weao be fuyne. jahst wurk hahd, luyke uy knoeuw yew weall."

i cried and my tears ran over his hand in a salty waterdfall. lin smiled creepily. "it's settled? good. jewel, come with me and we'll begin your first lesson."

my parents shoed me along. i figured mom wanted to ram dad one more time before some other woman was in there. dad rammed mom and lin and i went into the training room it was filled with training dummies and sandbags and nets for climbing and there were even a set of bagpipes for when you were tired and needed a break.

"okay, jewel" said lin. "focus your power like a beam of light in your mind. imagine being able to focus and intestify it until it is stabilized enough for you to move."

lin wurked my body like a gym teacher with no life. i lerned all sorts of cool things, like how to make rats dance to my will. that was nice, but i dont live in a sewer, so it wasn't real useful. no things got interesting when AN HONEST TO GOODNESS VAMPIRE walked in.

"ooohhh, i'm so thirstyyyyyy..." he whined.

"i'll save you good sir!" i said, and used my amazing bloodbending powers to locate where the officers kept the blood tranfarsions! i telekineticed a bag into the training room and bended it into the vampire'sbody!

"oh my goodness!" he said, immediately pinker. "i'm alive again!"

"very impressive and innovative" lin said stroking her hairless chin. "you may be an asset to the force someday"

"i would love to work here maybe as a coffee girl maybe?" i suggested.

"we shall see. but, for now, let us go get your father and his man weaner of bartering."

we stopped our lesson and walked back into the desk room. mom and dad were naked on the floor! man stuff was everywhere and i covered my eyes and slipped in a pussle! lin shook in anger

"DOCTOR YOU VILE SCHMUCK YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE SOME ENERGY FOR ME!" she screamed

"uh ouh uh ah uh uy can steao gouew!" said dad and tried to stand up but hsi legs were wibbly wobbly and he fell back to the floor AND FARTED

oh no dad" i said since he hit his head against the slippery floor of his own man stugg.

"DONT TOUCH HIM" lin shouted. "I DONT WANT YOUR DNA NEAR US WHEN WE MAKE LOVE THAT WOULD BE DISGUSTING ITS' AS IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY THERE"

"eww okay" i said and stayed put.

"please dont take my husbands wanker" said henna.

"a deal is a deal you dirty hoe" lin said and kicked mom and i out of the room.

"now where were we" said lin looking at dad.

lin ripped her clothes off revealing a lacy, skimpy negligée and sylvettos. the doctor laid on the floor unable to move from his exhaustion.

"lin pluyse can wea tawlk thees ovah" he asked.

"no you already signed the contract!" lin snapped and tore his suit and trench coat off revealing his chiseled body and dark navel that stretched into oblivion and looked deep into her soul.

"weall, ulruyght then..." he rolled his eyes "but i won't be happay about eet."

lin yanked out his smith and wesson beef edition and stoofed it away. "MUAAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!" lin laughed. her hair glowed and her skin glowed; her eyes glowed too. "I CAN FEEL YOUR POWER... THE POWER OF THE TIMELORDS!"

"yeah thats wut heanah alwaeys tells muy when weay dew eet" the doctor said unamused. he crossed his arms and moved his weenie around so he could put in as little effort as possible.

they continued their coidus into the wee hours of the morning and jewel and henna went to stay with korra and asimo, two more of my dads friends with amy and rory. they had a son named akio and he was kind of cute, but i was in no mood to socialize and i sat on the bed in moms and my room and cried. "i cant believe dad sacrificed his body just for me" i said and wept.

"sshhhh, shhh, it's okay, honey," said mom laying her hand on my shoulder. "don't think about it. just know that your father and i love you very much."

i nodded and hoped to high heaven that they weren't coitusing backwards because i didnt want dad to get pregnant. it was bad enough when that happened to rory and i had to give him an emergency c-section with only baby aspirin to numb the pain, it worked quite well actually because baby aspirin is specifically formulated to numb childbirthing pains, hence the name. i had to cut through several layers to get to rory's swollen baby birth sack, it was just like cutting into an onion, and my parents and amy cheered me on from the sidelines. i cut through the baby birth sack to reveal a very adorable and very slimy baby boy. i lifted him out of his mommy but birth juice got everywhere and spilled into rory's abdomen! he died later that evening from peritonitis. we still visited his grave to lay flowers on it. the baby was sent to an adoption facility and was adopted out to a couple with the last name "williams" so at least he didnt have to change his name. also the baby's father wasn't amy though it was some alien spider guy my parents met right before i was born and they caught rory having adult relations with it in a dumpster and amy cried and ran away. oops spoilers,

i got into my pink duck patterned pajamas and pink slippers with a white ribbon tied around them (tied around each i mean! c:) and went to bed then remembered i hadn't brushed my teeth but was too tired and devastated to care.

when i woke up, mom was gone, but the tantalizing smell of pancakes was in the air.

"jewel! breakfast!" mom called.

"mmrmph" i grunted and got out of bed. i had the absolute worst case of bedead i'd ever had but it's not like i was going to be impressing everybody. besides my own father was selling his body so i had enough on my plate.

speaking of which i went downstairs to find mom cooking with asami at the cookery stove, flipping pancakes like hot bodies, gettin' it jiggy up in this bitch, yeah flip them flapjacks, up in the club with the maple syrup flowin', eat em all up my appetite's growin', flippin' and floppin' them stacks, gotta eat them flapjacks. korra was sitting at the table with her feet up on the table and someone else was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"good morning, jewel!" said korra, she put her hand out to shake mine. "i'm korra, it's great to meet ya!"

"hello" i said.

"oh, come on jewel, you can be more welcoming than that!" said mom.

"im sorry," i began, and began to cry. "it's just that my dad's weaner was sold yesterday to pay for my tuition."

"oh crap jewel i am so sorry!" korra said. "i didn'ot know!"

"thats ok" i said

i sat down next to her. then korra said "oh, of course! akio, where are your manners? say hello to our guest!" she said and slapped the person reading the news gibbs-style on the back of the head.

"ouch, okay!" he said, and lowered the paper, revealing the most beautiful teenage boy id ever seen. he had flowy black hair and green eyes like his mum. he also had very long and thick eyelashus that could cause mini tornadoes if he blinked too quickly. his cheeks were rosy but other than that he was a little on the paler side. he was wearing a black and white t shirt and light blue jeans, and hiking shoes.

"hi there, jewel. i'm akio," he said and put his hand out.

"uh, h-hi, im jewel," i said stupidly, practically melting in his toush.

mom and asami finally finaished the pancales and served that shit up. i reached for the maple syrop at the same time as akio and i flicnhed, taking my hand back, and giggling nervously. he gave me a warm, forgiving smile. he even poured some maple syrup on his pants to show that not only did he forgive me for my emabrassing blunder, but he also thought i was cute! no boy had ever even given me a second glance, well except my dad, but like in a normal way like when he asks "jeuwal have you seen muy electric raezah?" so this was something entirely new and exciting.

after eatin' up all the flap to the jacks i got dressed. i put on a ruffled coral top and sapphire blue blue skinny jeans, and white wedge heels. i also put on my favorite brooch, a yellow topaz with the eye of a cyberman in it. i also put on a white hairband. mom and i got ready to leave to go pick up dad.

"mind if i join you?" akio asked, slipping on his backpack. "i've gotta go the library and its' on the way."

"SURE!" i said happily. mom looked at me and immediately understood.

"of course, akio!" she said, and we left to save dad.

END OF CHAPTER 2~


	3. A New Love Interest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! c: this was originally two chapters but the second half was kind of boring on it's own so i merged them and now their one big chapter! also thanks for the fovorite i didn't even notice until now :o :D

chapter 3: a new love interest?

mom akio and i rode our bikes to the police sation, and went inside. the officers were hiding behind their ddesks, scared of lin, who just got out of the shower.

"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND AND FATHER'S DAUGHTER?!" she shrieked.

lin's eyes bugged out. she grimaced and pushed mom off. "he's showering. go ahead and grab him," she said, then stomped into the kitchen o make breakfas.

"wow, your moms' pretty scary," said akio

"yeah, she gets that way when she doesn't have her pudding in the morning," i said. "or when dad is in danger."

"I HEARD THAT JEWEL! I DO not NEED PUDDING IN THE MORNING!" mom shouted. "AS SOON AS I SCRAPE YOUR FATHER OFF THE BATHROOM FLOOR I'M GOING TO HAVE A TALK WITH YOU!"

"whatever" i said, and scoffed.

"hey, do you wanna skip?" asked akio. "we can go and head to the library."

"ok sure!" i said, and took his arm and we left.

along the way people said hello. i got scared at first thinking why are they talking to me DO THEY KNOW ME SOMEHOW? biut it turned out they were just talking to akio! he is apparently the most popular boy in school. i wondered how many people had been given the privilege of the vision of his wungus being bestowed upon them.

we reched the library and went inside. there were lots of books in here. akio grabbed some and i grabbered some and we sat down at a table.

"so, do you come here often?" i asked, flapping my sky blue eyelids at him.

"who ARE you?" asked an old ugly fat man putting away books.

"not YOU! AKIO!" i shouted and people shushed me.

"uh yeah," akio said, " whenever i need to read something haha"

"right! haha!" i said, and insulted myself poetically for asking something so stupid.

we read for a few more moments before i started cring. "whats' wrong, jewel?" asked akio.

"i... i don't think i can do this anymore akio" i said and blew my nose in my book. "i dont care if i'll never be able to use my powers to their ture potential, i just can't let my father sell his vaswongis again!"

akio looked at me sadly. he looked like he had something to tell me, but couldn't find the words. or he just needed me to prove that i was worthy of knowing his true, inner pain.

"i understand, jewel," he asid, and comfortid me. his arms mucled around me like flowing river waves, and his hardened man boobs (pecs) drastically heaved back and forth, making me feel secure. i looked into his eyes. they were dull green, like he was thinking and sad about something, but he may not have necessarily been sad about what he was thinking. his butt cheeks murmled together releasing a rumbly toot. it was quiet and warm, and made me feel like i was back home.

it was at this moment that we were thrown out of the library. the head librarian was a rumbler big daddy and was offeneded by akio's toot. this was okay, because akio and i went to a nearby ice cream parlor for lunch. we ordered a 12-scoop hot fodge sundae to share. we sipped on the straws and looked into each others eyes like in the focking movies. was this heaven?

"so., how long have you lived in repubic city?" i asked.

"all my life," he said. "my mom, korra, moved here when she was in her teens, and my other mother, asmai, was also born here"

"oh cool!" i said.

"where do you live?" akio asked.

"well, acually, we're sort of always on the road" i said, and giggled. "or should i say, timestream."

akio looked confused. "you're crazy, aren't you?"

"no!" i said! "i mean that we;re actually time travlelers!"

"whoa, really?!"

"yeah!"

"that's awesome!" akio said, and took another bite of ice cream to express it. "so, are you, like, 500 years orld or something~?"

"no!" i said, smiling "i'm 15. but i've been to 500 years ago~"

"oh really?" he asled "what was it like?"

"amazing," i said, caught up in the moment. "i was there when we signed the peace treaty with napoleon to end the civil war. he didn't want to give up slaves, but he eventually gave in. i'll never forget the look on his face when he realized he'd lost." i remembred other points in history. "i was there when jane goodall became the first female president of the states, and when scotland had its' breakfast from england. i even got my math notebook signed by alfred einstein."

"cool! i'm actuallly a big math fan, maybe i could see the autograph sometime?" akio asked shyly.

"sure," i said, blushing. "wh-whenever you want to."

akio become lost in my eyes, gazing into how deep and crystal clear blue they were. i've been told i have the most beautiful blue eyes, and sometimes i have to agree. sometimes i just sit in front of the mirror and look into my own soul for a few hours. but... i'll let you in on a secret. sometimes, okay, most times when i do this, i get the terrible feeling something evil is looking back at me. from deep within my soul! what horrible thing could possibly be lurking in there? and so i was afraid to let akio close, for fear that he would be dragged down into the icy cold abyss by the demon within.

yet, he did not faltered. in the face of uncertain peril, he sat strong, staring down into the abyss... and the abyss cowered before him. i'd never felt so safe and secure, thatn i felt right there in that friendly's, looking into his gorgeous green eyes. and his eyebrows were so lush and woild, like a rainforest. who knows what traipsed through the jungle on his face? then, in his delirium, his cheeks unhinged themselves like a python's jaw and yawned out a blustery toot.

it was at this moment that we were thrown out of the restaurant. akio's grievous error had cordled all the ice cream not only in the rasturant, but alos for a two mile radius after a few seconds of exposure. it also, unfortuanetley, blew two scooops of our vannilla sundae right at my eyeballs. i looked like a focking cartoon character. whes our bums hit the pavement outside i yelled at akio for doing something so rude, and getting us kicked out of a place again, and for ruining all that ice cream, but he asdly explained, with his green eyes glinting with tears, that had he gotten up to release the gaseous miscreant in the bathroom, it would've slipped out. i stepped back, ashamed. he looked so hurt and sad. i comforted him, and hugged him tightl,y apologizing for my terrible mistake, and promising him that it would never happen again.

finally it was evening, so we went back to skio's house. mom and dad were hrer. dad was passed out on the couch with his butt in the air with a pillow tied around it, and mom was crying over a bag of conversation hearts in the kitchen.

dad looked busy so i went into the kitchen to comfort mom. "mom? is everythign alright?" i asked.

"no," said mom, sniffling. "nothing is alright."

"what happened, mrs. who?" asked akio and he earned more points for himself for being respectfull to my momma.

"the doctor's ill," mom said, motioning to the living room, "and he's been lethargic since i brought him home. i figured it was because lin didn't give him dinner, so i tried to feed him but he won't eat anything solid. i tried to give him some ice cream but it curdled in my hands." she sobbed some more. "nothing i do is working."

"did you try to give him the curdles?" i asked.

"no, why on earth would i do that?! mom snapped.

i walked into the den. dad was facing the tv with his arse still in the air, still protected by the pillow. what on earth had lin done to him? he was watching uncle buck but wasn't moving. i waved my hand in front of his face. "yoo hoo! dad! are you there?" i asked. but no response.

i looked at the tv. john candy was making a giant pancake on the kitchen counter. "hey, dad, how about we get you a pancake that big?" i asked.

"i said he's not eating solid food" mom cried from the kitchen.

"I KNOW YOU SAID THAT I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP" i shot back. i took one last look at my father - he was too far gone. then went up to my room to cry.

"jewel, are you okay?" mom asked, opening the door.

"no" i said

"mom sat down next to me. "please don't cry, dear"

"mom," i said, "i don't want to take these lessons anymore."

"what?!" mom said, surprised. "but-"

"look at what it's doing to him!" i argued. " dad's half dead down there with a pillow on his butt, and you think that kind of behavior is normal and i can keep subjectung him to lin's torture? because i wont!"

"jewel," mom began "i'm not saying that your fathers' suffering should continue, but your education means the world to him."

"how will it matter when he's dead from this?!"

"jewel!" mm snapped, then looked toward the door, listening. no sound from the living room, so she continued. "your father is not going to die, he just... needs to adjust."

"i can't belive you." i said, getting up. "he's your husband, the love of your life, and you're gning to let some earthbending slut do whatever she wants to him." i walked to the doorway, and turned around one more time ."you make me sick."

i ran out of the house, mom screaming after me. akio ran out the door aftewr me. "hey, jewel, you alright?"

"no akio i am not!" i said, and cried into my hands. my face was still sticky from the ice cream.

"hey, look," akio said "i know things are looking really bad right now, but your dad will get better. and when he does, you can talk ewith him about ending your bloodbending lessons."

"... no, i cant't," i said, and sighed. "dad will be heartbroken if i stop taking them, and it will also mean that this whole thing was a waste."

"so what are you going to do?" akoi asked.

"let's cross that bridge when we come to it," i sad, and wrapped my arms around one of his. "take me someplace."

"sure!" said akio excited.

"jeuwal!" cried a voice from the direction of akio's house. jewel turned around. it was the doctor! he was hobbling out of the house using a folding chair as a walke.

"dad?!" she surprised, and rushed over to help him. "what are you doing up? yoyu're too weak!"

"uy heahd yew anhd yewr mothah arguang" he said, "jewual... uy doen't want yew tew geve up yah lessons."

"but... but look at what they're doing to you!" i cried, "you're practically half dead!"

"uy weall be foine," he said, taking a candy bar out of the back of his pants. it was soft and melty from the heat of his bum against the pilloe. "muy dowctah;s stahted me own a chewcolat bah regimen, sew laoeung as uy taeke eet, leen's weanie wondah wurld woen't hoort me too bad."

"but it's... this is all still wrong" i said and cried and cried. i cried so many tears down my face that my cheeks became red and irritated. it started to rain outside, heavily, and soon i couldn't tell the diference between my tears and the raindrops (well actually i could, the raindrops didnt burn)

"shhh, theah theah jeuwal, do not cruy" said dad and he embraced me and used his pillow to shelter me from the rain. "nothing bahd weall happen, i promise"

i snoffled and looked up at my scottish dad. "do you promise?"

"uy prmosie."

meanwhile, on the planet callisto, the splinterers were milling about and talking about what was to come very, very soon.

"tomorrow, we will have our new princess," one said, his voice like sour milk.

"i can't believe it!" another garbled. "after all these years! we will finally have a princess again, and she will bring peace!"

"how soon until the craft is ready to fly to earth, mechanic?" asked one splinterer captain.  
"only fourteen more hours, sir" he said.

"escellent" the captain hissed, clicking his eyeball-ridden fingers together. "almost time to hold up your end of the bargain, henna who."

END OF CHAPTER 3~


	4. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! so sorry for the very long unscheduled wait everyone! i was having computer issues and couldnt boot up :c turned out tp be my speakers were wired into the disk drive and so everytime i inserted a game disk my internal router would tell the motherboard i had mail, and then my inbox would check and be like no bish u got no mail, and then it would crash my computer and it woukdn't reboot until it cooled down. it got worse when my dad tried to fix it but he wound up wiring the monitor into the keyboard so i had to type upside down and i couldnt see what i was typing! but thnkuflly everything s back to normal now, phew. i highly recommend if you have a hardware issue don't fix it yourself just take it to a repair sho[p already and save yourself the time! and any possible injuries! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH BE CAREFUL COMPUTERS ARE DEADLY! so anyway hope you're all doing well and hope you enjoy chapter four! :D

chapter 4: sixteen

i slowly opened my eys to find my parents looming over my bed.

"HAPPY SIXTEENTH BURTHDAY, JEWELSTONE OPAL WHO!" they all said.

"oh wow!" i said. "today's my birthday! thank you everyone!" i said.

korra gave me a nougie and akio gave me a bouquet of flowers. asami called everyone into the kitchen she had prepared french toast with nutella and banarnnaise and HOT MAPLE SYRUP. i got hungry just looking at it. especially since i hadn't eaten since dinner last night.

as a birthday present to the very special birthday woman, akio poured maple syrup on his pants again. but he didn';t realize just how hot the syrup was and burned his schwantz to a mapelly crisp. he excused himself and went to go shower to freshen up. i was kind of worried but my wurries disappeared when i tasted asami's cooking. hot dang she was good. the french toast wasnt too eggy and had just the right amount of crispyness. she even sprinlkled powedered sugar on them for fancy effect! and we had strawberries and bleuberries and even some boursin garlic cheese on the side. it was a good morning.

akio wanted to take me somewhere special so i put on a flowy tulle skirt with a white underskit, a white tank top and a robin's egg blue minijacket cardigan wrap, a sapphire scarf around my hair, and brown flats, with white bobby socks. i also put on oversized sunglasses wth leopard print.  
akio wore a white t shirt and jeans. and shoes and socks.

we hopped into akio's 70s muscle car and drove to the local high school. i swooned over akio the whole time. he was so cute. like the fonz.

fonzio opened the car door for me and i giggled like a schoolgirl. we went inside the school. people were hanging out in the hallways and sticking gum onto lockers. there were also diapers on the floor from the teenage mothers.

"jewwel, there's something i'd like to show you" he said and showed me the trphy cabinet.

there was a pictuer of a warbler in the babinet and it made me unconforatble.

"wow what a dump" i said and accidentally stepped in a small pile of poo siting in th middle of the floor.

"oh no jewel, your shoe!" akio said and took off his shirt and laid it down on the poile. "please, let me help you."

"such a gentlemen" i said and daintily trampled his shirt into the pile because i was heveair than i looked, don't tell no one. akipo's shirt was ruined unfortunately of course and had to be incinerated.

so after we got back from the incinerator i almost stepped in the poopie hall again but akio took my hand and led me through the other hallwy. then he bit into a tootsie roll pop.

so jewel and akio started talking but they got distracted and went to the cafeteria. all the food was made of cardboard and grasshoppers. at least there were little bags of cheetos to make everything better. so they sat down and talked some more but this time about boyfriuend and girlfriend things.

"jewel," akio said "i want to take things to the next level"

"WHAT?!" I SAID "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU THINK I AM?! MALISTAIRE DRAKE?!"

"uh oh i'm sorry jewel i did not mean it that way!" akio said.

"of course you did, i said , getting up with anger. "you're all alike. you see a girl and instead of seeing a person, you see cotton candy." i left the room, my eyes filling with cry.

i went outside the school and lit a cigarette. i'd been stealing them from my dad'd purse for weeks now and i really needed one.

"fock," i said, "i thought i could tryst him... NOW HE IS JUST LIKE ROUREY!" i screamed at the top of my lungs. i didn;t mean that rory had tried to flirt with me when he was alive, i meaqnt how he cheated on amy with an alien. and got pregnant. with an alien.

just like my mom.

i began cryung again. so this was how i was spending my borthday, huh? WELL, FINE. I DON'T NEED AKIO ANYWAY! AND I SOAPED THE PRINCIPAL'S WINDOWS TO PROVE IT!

"huh well that looks pretty nice" i said examining my work. the windows looked frosted and quite professional freally.

suddenly a hand was on my shulder. "NO AKIO I AM NOT DONE ANGRYING YOU!" i said and turned around, and gasped! "what?! what are you doing here?!" i shriked but was struck with something and passed out.

(akio)

i was so ashamed. how could i have said that to her? i got so carried away with how beautiful she was that i forgot all my manners. and now she doesn't want to see me anymore.

i sat in the cafeteria and sadly sipped a chocolate milkshake all alone. a sad song came over on the radio and i cried. crying remeinded me of when jewel started crying yesterday and she blew her nose in to her book. i laughed but started crying some more from remembering the good old days.

then, i heard something: a scream!

"AKIO!" jewel screeched like a capuchin chimp, she must've been scared!

"don't worry jewel!" i said, getting yp so fast that my shake fell over and spilt all over the table and floor. "i'm coming!"

i ran outside to where i heard the scream, right outside the principal's window. where jewel once had been, a puddle of piss now lay.

"what in blazes happened out here?" asked the principal, who came running outside. he saw the windows and looked at akio. "mr sato! you better explain why you-"

"LISTEN, YOU!" ako shouted and grabbed the principal by his lapels and held him against the wall. "MY GIRLFRIEND HAS BEEN ABDUCTED AND YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME EVERYTHING I KNOW OR I WILL TAKE A PICTURE OF your BROWN STARFISH AND HANG IT UP IN THE CAFETERIA!"

my principal swallowed. not only was i going to get revenge for him putting a picture of a warbler in the trpohy carbnet, but i also had secret information that the porcinipal had a sphincter ring put in a few months earlier and it was against school dress code, so everyone would see and he would be fired. he swallowed.

"uhh, now now mr sato, calm down, we'll go check the security cameras" he said and i could hear the anus ring bending under the pressure of his sphincter tightening in fear.

"SEND IT TO ME," i said, dropping him and running down the street. "I'VE GOTTA FIND THE DOCTOR!"

END OF CHAPTER 4~


	5. True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEK sorry for another unspecified wait everyone :c i have no excuse this time. just pure lazines. and pork curls. lots of pork curls so anyay this chapter is actually somehing ive been wanting to bo for a while? the doctor narrates this entire chapter! :D! so enjoi and aslo happy 4th of july everybody. c:

chaoter 5: true love

(doctor who)

most peopo cawl me tha doctah. but most peopo don't gneouw that i actually have a normo name. a name seuw secret that eet can owenly be knoewn buy one poersoen... muy wuyfe.

heanah ees the owenly purson who gneouws muy reo name. uy toeld eet to hah on the daey we got heetched, as we made passionate lov fo the furst tuyme. i screamed eet into hah eah as i hit clumpax. she steo doesn't hea too weall out of hah ruyght eah though...

"hau ah yeoeouw doeing, muy luff?" i asked

"eh i'm alright doctor" said heanah " i just have a headache"

"oh oekaey" i said, uy was hoping we could mayke luff whio jeuwal was out with hah boyfriend, but that was oekay. i peeked up some streamahs and began putting them up.

"wait... BOGFRIEND?!" i shrieked. :HEANAH?! DEED YEUW GNEOUW THAT JEWAL HAS A BOYFRIEND!?"

"WHAT" heanah screamed "NO I DIDNT"

uy ran eentoeuw tha living rom and stood een front of the couch where heanah was layung. uy flapped my armz in the air, paniking "DEW YEW GNOEUW WHAT THIS MEANS?!"

"that we actually don't have to worry about her mental state?" heanah asked

"GNOEU" i screeched "EET MEANS HE MUYT TAKE ACVANTAGE OF HAH AND GET HER PROGORNAUT AND THEN UYLL HAFF TO WEAR A STETSON TO THA WEDDANG AND SHEO GIVE BURTH TO MULTIPLE BAIRNS AND THEY WEO ALL LOOK LIKE ME BECAUSE MUY GEANES SKIPPED A GENERAYTION AND THEY WUYLL ALL SOUND LOYKE MUY TEW AND I DON'T WANT TO BE FOLLOAUWED BUY SEVERAL SMAULLAH VURSIONS OF MUYSEALF!"

"dont worry doctor" said heanah pulling uy onto the couch "no matter what happens, we have each other!"

and sew she poot on a gorillaz recahd and yanked muy pants deuwn and muy waynay fell owt and we mayde luff on korra's couch, sorry korra. weall at least we wurent abo to mayke feesh and tartar sauce because akio THAT LITTO BAHSTAHD walked eento the house!

"DOCTOR!" he shouted. "JEWEL'S BEEN- GAHH!" he sed disgustedly because he ran inteuw tha livung reum and saw us doen tha nastey.

"WHUY YEW!" i sed and jumped ahp from heanah's beautifo boday to attack the intrudah, thoeuw we wah tha reo introdahs because eet was hees house. bat uy deedent cah. "WHUT DEED YEW DEW TEW MUY BEAUTIFO DOWTAH?!"

"huh? ?" asked the balonay boy "i- i didn't do anything! i'm here because-"

"STOP LOYENG!" i sed and clasped my hands areund asskio's neck. "UY GNEOUW YEW GOT MUY DOWTAH PROGORNAUT!"

"pregnant?!" akio sed scared, "SHE'S PREGNANT?!"

"YES" oi sed

"no!" heanah inturrupted. and waulked ovah to us. "akio, the doctor is concerned that you might take advantage of jewelstone."

"i would never!" akio loyed, i jst gnew eet. "i came here to help her! jewel is missing!"

"missing?!" heanah said!

"missang?!" oi sed

"yeah!" sed akio. "we were at school, and she ran away, and then i heard her scream outside and wen i went to check she was gone!"

"WHOY DID SHE RUN AWAY?!" doctor asked.

"um, well, i..."

oi slammed akio inteuw the wawll ahnd screemed "WHAUT DEED YEW DEW TEW MUY DOWTAH?!"

"not this again" heanah sed and covered hah head with hah ands.

"i... i wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend." akio sed, and a manley teah scrolled dewn his face.

"wait... whut?" i asked and set the boy dewn.

"mr dr who sir, i love jewewl with all of my heart. i want to marry her someday, and have her children. she means everything to me. more than the stars, the moon, all the jewels in the world... she's the only one for me."

oi stared hahd at the teenagah, but oi began to croy. i let geouw of him. "aulroyt, akeyoeuw... eef she reallay means that much tew yew... yew have muy blessang." his face immediately relaxed. "but, please... help me foind muy dowtah."

akio touwld us everythang and whoile he was dewang seuw his pheuwne beaped and eet was his principo. the securitay footage showed jeuwal standing ootsoide tha schoowo, soapang up the principo's wondows.

"that's muy gurl" oi sedd. eet reminded muy of muy high schoowo days. she is definitelay hah fahthah's dowtah.

bat then... an aliun ran ahp behind hah and grabbed hah and dragged hah awey!

"OMG DOCTOR!" heanah sed

"yes muy luff?" oi sed

"THAT WAS A SPLINTERER!" she sed.

"what? a splinterer? what's that?: ako asked.

"it's the alien spicies that destroyed my homeworld" sed heanah. "you see, long ago..."

heanah touwld akio the whole storay., scaring the litto buggah but that's okaey. she wlso touwld him abowt owah deo with tha splinterahs, abowt how, when jeuwal toirned 16, she would become tha neuw preencess of theyah race.

"so they must've kidnapped her for the deal" sed akio angrilay.

"it seems seuw" oi sed.

"well, we can't just sit around here!" sed heanah, "our daughter needs us! but we can't go alone... we're going to need backup." heanah sed and she ran off to tha neuw tahdees pheuwne.

END OF CHAPTER 5~


	6. The Splinterer Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there everyone! OMG WE HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D we're getting so close to the end! i think it'll just be another chapter or 2? AND THEN HENNA WHO IS DONE! I'M SO EXCITD AND HAPPY AND GRATEFUL! UGH NOW IM CRYING BUT AT LEAST I'VE GOT A FRSH BOX OF POPTARTS TO KEEP ME HAPPy. so please enjoy this chapter! ahhh so excited :D

chapter 6: the splinterer princess

"where am i..."

i slowly opened my eyes. my eyeshadow had rubbed off and was hanging off my eyelids like skin and i freaked out but realized it wasn't my skin because it was still dark when i closed my eyes haha. i soon realized i was tied to a chair with rope so i looked around the rom and realized i was on a space ship! there were windows and stuff and i saw stars flying outaide like oin star trek. i thought i saw akio's weena outside the window too, but it turned out to be a turbine! we were flying somewhrer!

"oh fock" i said. then... i heard clacking getting closer tothe door! "huh?! WHOS THERE?! TELL ME YU COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF! DONT HURT ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

then the door opened, revealing 2 hideous aliens, both had several long legs that ended in points, and 4 long gangly arms with long fingerz and one had blue eyes and the other had green. but then they had hundreds if not thousands of other eyes all over their bodies. they'eir upper bodies balanced above their lower bodeis and many legs like a centaur. they were pretty expressionless and smelled like hamburger.

"oh, look, she is awake!" said one alein. they both walked up to me smoiling, and their teeth were slike sewing needles, there were thousands of them

"wh-wh-wh0-wh-what do you want with me?!" i said

"but then before they could say anything, they both dropped down to their knees to kneel befor me. "our princess, we are so happy you have returnd" they sad.

i blinked. "what?"

"sweet princess," said one, "you are here as per the deal our species made with your parents"

"wh-what do you mean?" i asked, trempling

"sixteen years ago, your maternal grantmother killed our king, splinterer king dremon, during a peace proceeding. to try and make up for her mother's actions, your mother, HENNA WHO, offered you, her daughter, as our new princess upon your sixteenth birthday."

i looked down at the flor, shaking. "... mom?"

"you are now decreed princess jewelstone opal who, the forever princess of splintera!" said the splinterer and everyone on the shoip cheered.

my vision went red with anger. my parents signed me over to these vile aliens on the day of my birth?! they never really loved me, did they?! NO! THEY NEVER CARED ABOUT ME, AKIO NEVER CARED ABOUT ME, I WAS ONLY BORN S THAT THEY COULD SHIP ME OFF TO THIS PLACE AND MAKE THEM RICH AND FAMOUS!

i screamed from my binds, and ripped the rope restraining me with pure strength. the splinterers looked at me in fear, i was drsaped with rope threads and sweat glistened off me so i was sparkling, i looked beautiful and strong and empowered. "you asholes have no idea who youve just coronated." i said, and they looked at me in fear.

the aliens took out energy guns and tried to shoot me, but i backflipped and avoided every single shot. i then thrust my ahnds out to focus and blew them both to smithereens with my bloodbending powers.

"well now that that's done" i said "wheres this ship going anywho?" i walked up to the windiw. i gasped! "whats that green planet?!" i asked, but the only other people in the room were dead so i didnt get much of an answer haha.

"that's venus." said a voice behind me.

i whipped aroudn. it was my grandma H! my entire family was standing behind her! even the master and the rani were there.

"jewel!" mom cried "jeuwal!" dad cried, because he sounds different. my parents ran up to me and hugged me

"GIT OFFA ME!" i shrieked and pushed them away.  
mom looked concerned and dad looked like he needed a candy bar "jewel, what on earth's gotten into you?!"

"how could you make a deal with the splinterers to make me their princess?!" i cried. "im your child! how could you sign me away like that?!"

"jeuwal, pleause," said add, "we deedent want teuw."

"YOU SURE PUT UP A FIGHT ABOUT IT!"

"jewely," said grandma H, "this isnt your parents fault, it was ruby. she killed the"

"I KNOW WHAT SHE DID!" i screamed. "BUT WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME?!"

"they wouldnt agree to anything else!" mom tried to reason but FAILED.

"LIKE HELL THEY WOULDNT" i cried "YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

"we luff yew more than anythang jeuwal" said dad

"NO" i said "IM NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU FARTSUCKERS ANY MOR!" and i ran a=out of the room screaming anf cryinf.

"jeuwal, waet!" said the doctor and my family ran after me.

tears clouded my vision as i ran down the hallway and tried to find my own waey off the ship. i rounded a coroner and was immediately greeted with several energy guns to the face!

"hold it right there, princess!" said one splinterer. "you're not getting off this ship! you belong to us now!"

"oh for the love of adric" i said.

"jewel! look out!" cried a voice behind me as the energy guns charged up. eveything happened in slo mo. as the splinterers fired, grandma H jumped in front of me, taking all the hits herself.

"grandma A! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" i showered tears of sadness and grief onto the floor as i fll down to knelt beside my grandma. i took her hands in mine as my family killed off the splinterers, the master doing most of it with the power of his mind.

"h... hyacitnh?" grandma A said, scared and sad, kneeling next to me and holding her wife.

grandma H smiled at her, weakly, as we all gathered around. "amber... i love you... im sorry about everything..." she closed her eyes. "take care of jewel." then, she went limp in grandma A's arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed grandma A into the cosmos.

mom cried, and dad comforted her in the broom closet. akio set his hand on my shoulder and tilted his head down, i saw teears fall from under his hair to the ground. the master and the rani kept a respectufl silence.

mom set hre hand on grandma A's shoulder. "mom... we've got to go."

grnadma A looked up fom grandma H's body, her face red and pudfy and still covered in tears. lost and scared, she laid the love of her life down one last time and ran wuth us down the corridor, glancing back several times before we rounded a corner and she couldn't see grandma H anymore.

we contunued until we reached a broom closet and hid inside. "what are we going to do now?!" mom asked

"we have to get to the cockpit" said the mastre.

dad giggled at this and tried to flirt with mom but she slapped him and said it wasnt the right time one of her mothers just died for crying out loud, he understood and said he was sorry. so we folloewd the signs and made our way to the cock pit. there were several splintereers along the way but we kiled them all like a family of focking spies or something. when we reached the cockpit though, we were outnumbered!

"hold it right there, whos" said the splinterer captain, holding up a energy gun along with whtat must've been thirty other splinterers in the rom.

"who are you?!" i asked.

"i am splinterer captain nooko" said "i have been tasked with bringing you to your throne on our home planet, which used to be your mother's home planet."

"callisto..." mom said.

"while i wouldnt mind being a princess" i said flapping my eyelids, "i certainly WONT be one for YOU!"

"SIC HER BOYS!" said nooko and severa;l splinterers ran over to us ready to fight!

dad juped in the air and kicked severa;l plinteres in the heads as he soared past them. mom punched some and amay tied a bunch of them up with rope and punched them all unconscious. the master and the rani used their ultrasonic screwdrivers to blast yet more splinterers into the next room. grandma A fired her special agent gun at several splinterers and said "THIS IS FOR HYACINTH YOU CRAPBRAINS!"

"grandma A where did you get that gun?!" i asked.

"i was an agent of a special space force in my younger day" se said and sniffled. "so was hyacinth."

"look out!" i said and punched a splinterer away who was about to pounce on grandma A, i punched him in the gut and my hand went right through.

"ew gross!" i said.

"th... thank you" said grandma A, shocked at how close she'd come to joining grandma H.

we continued fighting and akio demonstrated his prowess at fighting by killing ten splinterers with nothing but a slingshot and a wad of gum. i draped my arms around him and popped my foot, bending my foot backward at the ankle. "my hero!"

"why thank you kindly" he said and dipped me and kissed me right there, for the very first time. i felt wrm and fuzzy, like a hamster. i also felt empowered and beautiful, because i am gorgeous. so we made out and everyone watched and cheered. except dad he had a heart attack but it was only one heart so he didnt even notice.

the splinterer captain slowly clapped. "well done, you simpletons have killed each and every one of my men" he said. sure enough there were bodies littered everywhere by gum.

"thats right nooko" said mom as we all walked up to him. "your army is decimated. you have no choice but to let us go."

"oh, i don't think that's going to happen." said a female voice from behind nooko.

"show yewrseaulf, femme fatale!" said dad, striking an action pose.

a woman walked out from behind captain nooki. she had black hair, green eyes, an evil grimace and a policewoman's uniform.

i looked in horror. "officer beifong?"

END OF CHAPTER 6~


	7. Metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a warm welcome to all of you! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE'VE FINALLY REACHED THE END OF HENNA WHO! i cannot believe this. thank you, thank you, thank you. i never thought i'd get this far, but we did it! it's time to say goodbye to henna and the doctor and jewel. great now im crying. :c i almost dont want to post but all good things must come to an end i suppose. DARN IT NOW i'M CRYING AGAIN but you know what this means?! as of now, all the stories i have on my account are complete! if you are from the future that might not still be true tho. but i'm very happy and i hope you will be too. now... onto the final chapter of henna who. c:

chapter 7: metamorphosis

i ran in front of dad. "back off, beifong! you wont hurt my dad any more!"

lin chuckled. "child, i am omnipotent. i can do whatever i please." she pointed at dad. "but, i no longer rewquire the scottish one's services."

i looked at her. "omnipotent?"

akio looked like he'd bitten a lemon. "services?"

with that, lin stretched her arms out, glowing brightly with timelord regeneration energy. we all ad to shield our eyes. when she finished, she was wearing a green tulle cape over a shiny white bikini, but she also had red hair.

"what's a makeover going to do to help you?" i asked.

"VENUS?!" mom cried from beside me.

"whos venus?" i asked.

"i am the queen of the planet venus, the woman planet," said venus beifong. "sixteen years ago, for you, your parents came to my planet to rest. after learning about your father being a timelord, i knew i could use his power to become allpowerful - the only thing i cant do is control time. so i took the form of officer beifong to seduce the doctor and extract his power."

"that is... all manners of disgusting," said akio.

"SILENCE!" venus screamed and snapped her fingers, akio was suddenly next to her and she was holding him by the neck!

"AKIO!" i screeched.

dad stood next to me. "let the boey goeuw, veanus!"

"never!" venus saod. "he will become my manservant from now until the end of time, and it's all thanks to your timey wimey weenie!" she began to disappear. "TOODLE LOO!"

i ran over to where she once stoo, and fell to my knees. "akio... WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

"jeuwal, calm dewn," dad said, running up to me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" i said, pushing him away. "IF YOU HADN'T INSIST WE GO TO REPUBLIC CITY, AKIO WOULDNT HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED, AND GRANDMA H WOULD STILL BE HERE!"

"DAHN EET JEUWAL" dad said and slapped me across the face. it was a rank 10 bithslap and i had to give him props for it. despite the fact that it hurt like hell "OI HAV BEEN TOIYING AND TROIYING TEW HEALP YEW AND I AM SORREY THAT YOIRE BOI TOI WEANAHSCHNITZEL HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BOI THA GODDESS OF LUFF BUT WE HAFF TEW WURK TOGETHAH HAH OR HE WUILL DOI!"

i stood there for a moment, tsaking it all lin. i storted craying. "oh daddi" i sed, "oi... oim so sorray..."

hearing me speak with his voice, the doctor cried. he hugged me toightly. "gnoeuw, uym sorrey jeuwal, oi deedent mean tew slahp yew."

"thats okay i wont sue you for it"

"thank yew" said dad and he wiped a tear from hs wrinkled face. he pushed away "oekhay, wea nead tew get tew veanus... TO THA NEU TAHDEES!"

so we ran to the new tardis and everyone was sweaty and stinky from the fights, except me of course. we got to thre tahdees but we found THE SPLINTERERS HAD BLOWN IT UP WHIE WE WERE OUT FIGHTING!

"OH SHEET!" cried dad. "MUY TAHDEES! HAU WEAO WAE GET OWT NAO!?"

"DARN IT DOCTOR DONT SWEAR IN FRONT OF JEWEL!" brandished mom.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" i said and got real angry, but then my body began being engulfed in a bright gold light!

"WHATS GOING ON WHATS HAPPENING?!" I SCREAMED

"UI DONT KNOW?" said the dadcter.

grandpa naster got out his sonic screwdrive and gaspd! "jewel my girl, think of the planet venus!"

"I CANT GRANPA" i said, it was so scary.

"DO IT CHILD" demeanded granpda.

so i did to keep from fining out if i can actually regenerate. so i focuded and suddenly tardis noises came out of my body (but not from my rectum eww!) and suddenly we were ll teleported to venus!"

"whoa what the fock?!" i said "what is wrong with me father"

"oi doent gneouw!" said add and he began crying.

"oh, stop sniveling, you little asscrumb." said the master. "your daughter has absorbed the essence of a tardis, it lives within her like a parasitic twin."

"WHUT?!" said the docter.

"you mean... our old tardis?" mom asked. "she's always been here, inside jewel?"

"yes"

i started crying and clutching my chest with love. the tardis had died before i was born, but my parents and stepsiblings always had fond memories of her and were devastated when she passed . now i knew she was onside me, all along.

"sp does this mean i have special tardisy powers?" i asked.

"it seems so" said grandmaster. "if you focus enough you can teleport just like tardis."

"awesome!" oi said.

we were conveniently telepoertred right outside venus' castle, look at that. we ran inside ready to fight. numerous alien ladies in nothing but dental floss like bikinis (which are super greoss what happens if you poop in one? i have a friend who wore a really tine bikini to the pool one day to impress her boyfriend but she had TAAAACOOOOOOOOOOOOOS for breakfast (i wrote it that way so as to intimidate you to keep from eating them, they are nasty!) and she fsrted in the pouwal as the doctor would say only it was more than just gas and well needless to say she poopled in that pool that day and people screamed and ran away from the rapidly spreading brownness, it stretched throughout the water and mustve looked like the dust bowl, only i was there for this one. her bikini was RUINED and actually disintegrated when we got home and i wnated to bury it but she said no. her boyfriend dumped her over the whole thing. but we all reemeber what was really at fault. this isn't helping the narrative

i forget where i was going but eventually OH WAIT SORRY I'LL BACKSPACE OVER THIS they fought the almost naked ladies. but they werent ladies, they were ALIENS! EVIL, EVIL ALIENS! so we fought the aliens, but it was easy for dad because he wasnt obsessed with their beauty.

"OI YEW SLOTS NON OF YEW AH AH BEAUTIFO AS MUY WUYFE!" he said, slicing at them all with his dual blades. "GIVE OVAH!"

i punched and kicked but suddenly i felt a sword plunge deep into my back and also into my right lung before comig out of my abdomen and sticking out of me.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i screeched.

"JEWEL!" cried everyone except dad.

"JEUWAL!" cried dad.

shivering and crying from pain, i concentrated on my defeater, closing my eyes, wishing i could go back in time to get the upper hand before i died.

and then... i did! tardis glow enveloped me and i whoosh whooshed to five minutes earlier!

"OH HYEAH BABY!" i said and pumped my fist in the air! so i waited five minutes and KILLED THAT BITCH WHERE IT HURTS!

"cruel world" she said before she died.

"YOU GO, JEWEL!" said mom.

we kept fighitng and eventually got through the dense army and all hte way to venus' bedchamber. i started trembling in fear of what we could possibly wncounter in there. was she doing things to akio? had she already chopped his pangle off? what if she used him up like a vampire and went after dad next oh wait she already had. we opened the door...

NO ONE WAS THERE, LITERALLY NO ONE

"FOCK" i said. "WHERED SHE GO?"

"RIGHT BEHINF YOU!" said venus loudly, she was standing behind us and kicked us into her room!

"yew feand!" said dad striking n action pose.

"OH, YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" said venus, then she stretched her arm out ot the right, toward the broom closet! OUT CAME AKIO, LIKE HE WAS BEING DRAGGED BY AN INVISIBLE FORCE!

"AKIO!" i shreiked, he couldnt hear me though! or at least he couldnt react.

"SCREAMING IS USELESS" said venua, gathering akio into her skinner arms and outlandish bosoms. "he is under my spell, he cannot fight it!"

"AKIO SNAP OUT OF IT" i ctried but nothing happened.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed venus. "soon i will devour your boyfriend... and, with his power... I CAN TAKE OVER EARTH... and after earth... I WILL GO AFTER GALLIFREY!"

"GNOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!" creamed thew doctor. he was suddenly real supset he was crying and screaming and mom couldnt even clam him down.

"wait a minute whats gallifrey?" i asked?

"its your fathers home planet sweetie"said mom as she triec to comford dad.

"wait... DAD'S AN ALIEN TOO?!"

before i could get an answer dad ran up and lunged at venus with a primal rage and a guttural war cry that would make hulk hogun's skin crawl. veanus was too surprised to protect herself as the doctor pinned her down to the floor and began punching her. all the while he screamied something unintelligible.

"whoa!" i said "dads really kicking ass up there!"

"don look honey" mom said trying to cover my eyes "its too violent"

but obscuring the fight only allowed me to notice akio laying helpless not three feet away from me! i gasped. "AKIO!" i said and ran to his side. he was already cold.

"... jewel..." he said.

it was at this moment that i noticed that his weaner had falen out of his pants during the fight. it... it... IT WAS HIDEOUS. it looked like major glory wearing a stained track suit. i gagged on horror. all this time wasted, hoping or it to be a thing of beatuty. but i had to move past it now. "yes, akio?" i asked cradling his handsome face. at least it was easier to look at this part of his body.

"i'm... i'm sorry"

"NO AKIO DONT DIE!" i screamed, shaking him, "YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! YOU HAVE TO LIVE FOR MEEEEEEEE!"

but then he went still... and silent.

"WHATS THIS?" venus said, looking over to us. "FRESH MEAT!" she said and lunged for us!

"GNOOOOAAAAUUUUWWWW!" cried the doctor, jumping in front of her and taking the hit, for the team, just like grandma H.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" i cried.

venus leaned over dad's battered body. she narrowed her eyes to look into his soul. she saw beauty. divinity. hatred. "not such a smart move, doctor. your foolishness will cost you dearly."

"... fock yew." dad said, wounded, before losing cosciousness.

"grrr... HYAH!" i shouted, jumping up from akio and pouncing on venus. i punched her in the face as she tried to hold me back. "YOU CLAM CHOWDERED BOTCH!"

"BACK OFF CHILD!" venus cried, rapidly realizing that she stood no match against me. i reached into my pokcet and took out my switzerland army knife. "DIE, YOU FOCKING SEX VAMPIRE!" i screeched. and plunged the knife into venus's chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" venus cried, glowing brightly as she physically came apart and the shreds of her existence dissolved away. she was now destroyed. just like mom.

i stood up, and felt by body pulsing with power. what was this? my eyes glowed and my hair glowed. i looked like a goddess.

"what... what's happened to me?" i asked

"jewel... you've absorbed venus' power!" akio said. "you're a goddess now!"

"huh" i said, and slicked my hair back. "about time"

speaking of, dad was laying limp on the ground

"DAD!" i shouted. akio tried to hold me back but i wrenched out of his grip. he looked sad as oi ran away. he knew what would happen.

"honey?!" mom said, shaking dad. we all gathered around his body.

"heanah... pluyse... oim not goaewing tew mayke eet..."

mom sniffed. "i... i know, sweetheart."

"pleauyse... when oi doy... cut owff muy weanay and coaet eet een crahft sealah, sew that yew may awlways have a peace of moy to comfat yew at noight." and then... he died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried mpom, tears streaming from her face and running onto dad, as the vunus sun started to shine and rays of sunlight shone on them.

"can't he regenerate?!" asked grandma A.

"no..." said grandrani. "that... was his last one."

i started shaking. i couldnt let my father die. not after everything hes done for me. conceiving me. teaching me how to drive the new tardis. selling his weener. in that nmoment, i knew what i had to do.

i turned to akio, and held his hands in mine. "akio... i'm so sorry... i... i can't let him die..."

"what doi you mean?" asked akio, looking perplexed.

"i'm a half timelord remember" i said smiling, as sparkling tears flew out of my porcelain face. i reached up to cup my hand around his masculine cheek. "i always have a plan." i leaned in and we passionately kissed, and akio started crying, probably because it was his first time. i pulled out of the kiss, and looked into his sad and confused and cute eyes. "i love you." i whispered as i walked away.

i knelt down beside dad. grandmaster and grandrani were crying. mom was inconsoloeable. grandma A had her arm around mom's shoulders to comfort her but to no avail. so i knelt beside dad.

"i'm not going to lose you, daddy" i said, and laid my hands on his aged pecs. i closed my eyes, and channeled the energy i absorbed from venus into dad.

"JEWEL! NO!" i said.

"it's okay mom" i reassured her, crying softly. "everything will be okay."

the venus energy flowed into dad like a blood transfusion, entering every tissue and rejuvinating his body and soul. i screamed it was painful. before my eyes, my elderly, gray father transformed into a young, blond woman.

"ugh" i said, exhausted from the transfer and fainting into blackness.

(henna)

jwel collapsed next to her father, who, omg, was now a woman. akio ran to jewel and held her in his arms, crying. the doctor immediately shot up.

"OIM ALOYVE" he... she said. but then became shocked. she looked at herself. "WHUT THA HECK?!"

"you are female now, son," said the rani.

"HAU?!"

"it must've been the energy from venus that jewel pumped into you. it's feminine energy turned you into a woman." the rani explained.

"oew" said the doctor. she then looked at her sexy new body. "oi, least oim sexay! whut dew yew thank, honaey~" she said, but i sadly. the doctor went sad after seeing my face.

"i'm... i'm sorry doctor" i said. "i can't love you like this. i'm straight."

"GNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWW!" cried the doctor.

"don't cry doctor," said mama A, scooting up to her, "maybe we can work something out."

"weall, oi am steo attracted tew gurls..." the doctor thought, then smiled. "oekay then!" she said and clasped hands with mama A excitedly.

BUT THEN SHE REMEMBERD JEWEL! she turned to look at her "JEUWAL!"

akio looked up at him, still crying. "she's not responding"

"get her into the new tardis, quickly!" said the master. we did as we were told because he gets scary when he's angry.

we got jewel into the medical bay and k9 scanned her. "i am scanning now master" he said.

"who, me?" asked the master.

"GNOEUW, FEWL!" snapped the doctar. "k9, has shea suffahd aney mayjah injorois?"

"oh, doctor, i dind't know you spoke french" amy said.

"noithah deed oi" she said. "BUT OI DEW GNAOUW!"

"your daughter is dying master" beeped k9.

"OH NO!" i cried and fell on top of her, weeping.

"ees... ees theah any waey tew sayve hah?" asked the doctor.

k9 whirred. "negative."

everyone in the room lowered their heads as we screamed and cried over the empty husk that was once our daughter. the room went dark to allow her soul to pass freely.

but then a blue glow appeared at jewel's chest! we all gasped. then the tardis noises started playing! a face showed up in the glow!

"doctor, jewel is dying." said the tardis.

"wea gneow!" said the doctor.

"do not worry, my dearest and oldest companion. i will not let her die." she looked uncomfortable. "but... there will be a price."

the doctor sighed. "oi promees to stop maykeeng woupee in youah haht."

"no, not that kind." said the tardis "if i revive jewel, she will forget everything. who she was, her family, her friends, everything. and should she ever remember, she wil die. such is the way of tardis magic."

the doctor and i were shocked. we looked at each other. if we brought our daugfhter back to life, she could live, but we could never see her again. on the other hand, if we let her die, she would be gone forever, on less her teanage gost decided to haunt us, because she wasn't annoying enough in life. akio watched us with baited breath, knowing what we would say, and preparing himself.

we decided, without further hsesitaion.

"please revive her, tardis." we said.

"of course, m'ladies." said the tardis. the face faded away and the blue glow stretched all throughout jewel's body. a warmth radiated from her like the sun, and a humming sound and calming air filled the room. after about 15 seconds, the tardis gloe shrunk back and the face reappeared. "it is done."

we looked at our daughter, sadly. we cried again. seeign our sorrow, the tardis asked, "you know, she's going to be all alone out there. m'ladies... i wouldn't mind accompanying her throughout her travels, to keep her safe."

"realluy?" asked the doctor.

"it would be my pleasure."

"oh, tardis," i said, "thank you so much! we love you!"

the tardis then proceeded to manifest outside of jewel's body, onto the bed beside her. as she departed, she instilled false memories to prepare jewel for her new life; her new identity, her fake family, her fake friends. and, at the same time, adding her own new identity to jewel's memory, so that they would be best friends and inseperable.

when the tardis was finished, the family looked at the new person laying next to jewel. the tardis had taken the form of a roughly 19 year old girl, with pale skin and blue hair. the pale skin was due to being inside jewel for so many years and not getting enough sun, and the blue hair was because of her tardis energy.

"hello," said the tardis.

"heallow theah" said the doctor, happy to finally meet his tardis in the flesh.

we helped the tardis down, since she was still weak. "what anmes have you given yourselves, tardis?" i asked.

"i'm afraid i cannot tell," she said. "we must end our contact here. for jewel's sake."

"right" i said, crying again slightly. "i... undertsnad."

akio walked up to the tardis, then stood by jewel. he caressed her cheek, and a tear fell from his eye and onto her face. "so... i'll never see her again" he said without emotion.

"i am afraid so, mr sato." said the tardis. "i am very sorry." when akio didnt respond, she set her hand on his shoulder. "i want you to know, jewel and i shared emotions for a long time. she loved you very, very much. she only wanted you to be happy."

ako turned to look at her, and smiled. "thank you so much for telling me."

the tardis gave everyone some time to say goodbye, then took jewel and teleported to their new home. i cried, alone. akio patted me on the shoulder. he was the closest thing i'd ever had to a son in law. the doctor and grandma A hugged as the last whooshes of the tardis faded into silence.

the tardis went to oregon, to a small coastal town called arcadia bay. she took the name chloe price, a high school dropout, pothead and resident troublemaker, and bestowed the name maxine caulfield upon jewel. max was a photography student at a great local academy, blackwell, the same one from which chloe dropped out. the tardis smiled. jewel would have a good life.

chloe took max to the academy and dropped her off in her dorm. "don't worry, m'ladies," the tardis whispered, and a tear fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes, trembling. "i'll take good care of her."

max soon discovered she had time traveling powers, left over from when the tardis lived inside her, but of course she didn'r remember. chloe also kept her teleporting powers, but could no longer travel through time; their powers had been permanently spliced.

max actually remet and became good friends with rory's alien baby who he had with fufle, justin williams, who also happened to be attending blackwell academy. he was a skater and also a pothead so he and chloe got along pretty well. it was okay for max to have a friendship with him because he was adopted as a baby, and thus didn't remember his time with the doctor and henna.

the doctor went on to marry amber lauren, and the whole family atteneded, except max and chloe of course. amber dipped the doctor and they went on to live a happy life together.

henna stayed onboard the tardis as the doctors companion, as did akio. for him, it was to remain close to the memory of jewel. the two became friends (BUT NOT LOVERS) and akio wound up marrying amy.

and so we end our story with max and chloe walking together, jewel and the tardis, soul twins, destinies forever entwined.

"i'm so glad you're my partner in crime," said max happily.

"so long as you're my partner in time," said chloe, smiling a knowing smile.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i'd like to thank all my readers for their continuetd reading! i hope you'll stick around for new stories in the future. i want to thank all my reviewers, even the ones with nothing good to say, and i want to thank fanfiction for hosting this, and i want to thank bbc for doctor who, and i want to thank nickelodeion and whoever for avatar, and i want to thank square enix and dontnod for life is strange, and finally i want to thank peter capaldi for being the best darn doctor we've ever had. goodngiht. c:


End file.
